Observation Diary of Alfred F Jones
by DarkAngelHunter
Summary: "Three days ago I decided to get and care for a pet...But he wasn't a pet you would ever expect to see. He's quiet and doesn't do much but he's my pet nonetheless and I will love and take care of him like any other animal." Alfred Jones comes home from school one day to discover an adanded animal under the street light of his new home. Human!AlfredxSnake!Author MA


**Disclaimer: **I own neither Hetalia or the webcomic "Observation Diary of Alfred F. Jones". They belong to their respected creators.

**Author's Note: **Sooo…for those who do not know me my name is Kisarafox and I come with a new plot bunny based off a webcomic titled "…" (comic and title of this story are the same). I always wanted to write an AlfredxArthur fanfic but never knew what to do then I discovered this comic while browsing for doujinshi and voila! This happened. I should really update my other stories but not today…maybe Friday.

**Warnings: **Be advised this is a Human!Alfred x Snake!Author story and will contain graphic scenes in later chapters.

I am going by the webcomic up until chapter four because the creator hasn't made any new comics yet of the series. Chapter Five onwards will be of my own imagination.

Enjoy.

_**Observation Diary of Alfred F. Jones**_

**Chapter One: **And Who Said Adjusting was Gonna be Easy?

_Three days ago I started keeping a pet..._

The apartment complex Alfred Jones lived in was a pretty decent place; it was located in the beautiful outskirts of New Jersey just where the Hudson River could be seen and the tall skyscrapers of New York's building were in viewing distance. It was also close to the university he attended which was another advantage. He had moved into the quiet neighborhood exactly four months, two weeks, three days, fifteen minutes and thirty-two point eight seconds ago with the help from his brother Matthew. Despite the nights he could hardly see the stars, Alfred thought it was a decent place to stay. Even the neighbors were friendly enough.

Although it was a lovely location and a friendly atmosphere to be in, the twenty year old began feeling lonely within a month after moving in with nothing but his television and laptop as company.

The magic just died after a while.

Alfred shifted his backpack over his shoulders as he climbed the stairs to his apartment, swearing softly when his big toe jammed against one of the steps. Once he reached his floor, he unlocked the door and stepped inside. As he did he began to remove his shoes using the wall as a support to keep himself balanced. Once they were off and set in their proper place by the door, he headed into his room where he dropped his school bag on the floor and turned on his laptop.

_It's natural for this creature to be nervous...taken from its habitat outdoors...it's advisable to keep it for three days in a dark place on its own._

Alfred glanced at his watch to check the time and sat down to add to his log.

_The three days will be over soon. _He thought warily as he glanced at his closet door.

He stood from his desk and stretched, blue eyes glancing over at the closet. He gupled softly and made his way over, counting down from five the closer he got to it. He honestly didn't know what to expect out of his new friend but he hoped it wouldn't try and bite his head off once he opened the door.

_5...4...3...2...1..._

The sandy blonde-haired male pushed opened the door and peeked inside. Once he assessed his new friend would not jump out at him with the intentions to kill him he opened it wider and bent down a bit to exam it. He smiled warmly as wide green eyes stared back at him and he said in a soft, almost inaudible voice,"

"Hey, Hello there...let's be friends..."

The creature continued to stare but stuck its tongue out at him in a way Alfred to believe he wanted to be friends as well.

**XXXXXX**

_Day XY,_

_It's been three days since we met. I found it in the shadow of a utility pole next to the road in front of my house. I've seen snakes, yet this one...had such a mesmerizing color that I decided to keep it. In order to get the snake used to the new environment it's apparently necessary to keep it in a dark place for three days. Today is the third day and I couldn't wait to get back from school! I hope it will get used to my house quickly._

**XXXXXX**

Scratch.

Scratch.

Scratch.

Alfred looked up from his journal to see his new friend scratching at the front door. Shiny emerald green scales shimmered under the makeshift lights and as the snake moved his lower body back ans forth against the wood floors.

Scratch.

Scratch.

_I hope it will get used to my home quickly..._

Alfred closed his notebook with a sigh and hurried over to the impatient snake. He heaved the creature up and away from the door, groaning as he dragged the surprisingly light weighted thing back to his room, "No, you can't do that! Nobody knows I'm keeping you here so you have to be quiet! Please be good and stay here!"

The snake left out a impatient hiss and twisted out of Alfred's grasp. Alfred released the creature with a surprised yelp and watched as it slithered back into it's safe haven; the closet.

_...and since then, two months and a week passed._

_It didn't eat a single bite of food. _

Alfred frowned softly, his thoughts whirling in his head. _Lost weight again..._he thought dejectedly. _I have to pull myself together and so something._

His eyes roamed to the pair of duct tape that laid on his desk and he mentally swore; this was not going to be a good day for either one of them...

**XXXXXX**

It took exactly three hours to wrestle the snake and another to catch his breath afterwards. It felt like he was going to head to head with a fucking gorilla on steroids; and it defiantly didn't help that there was a light of clawing and biting involved. But Alfred's efforts pulled off and he how had a very unhappy, very peeved off snake with his arms died behind its back and looking sullen.

"I'm sorry," Alfred chastised softly. He crouched down and opened up a tin box he had bought from the pet store the other day with a gloved hand. The snake watched warily, though his eyes shone with curiosity at what his owner had bought. "It's just for a moment so please bear with it for a little while. I'll try to be quick..."

Alfred moved forward and without forewarning, jammed his thumb and index finger into the snake's mouth to pry it open. The snake's eyes widened slightly at the sudden roughness but remained as Alfred held up the unmoving mouse.

The snake's tail thrashed slightly, slamming into Alfred's side with enough force to almost topple him over but the human kept his ground, murmuring his apologies. Somehow, the creature feel back, unable to keep its balance with his tail moving wildly and it fell with Alfred following close behind. He hovered over the snake, bringing the dead mouse closer to his pet's mouth.

"Stop fretting!" Alfred pleaded softly. "Please just swallow it!"

The snake made of an annoyed sound and before Alfred could jerk his hand away, a sharp fang pierced through the glove that was keeping it jaws opened. Alfred grimaced in pain but kept his shout of pain inside. Nothing was going to deter him from his job...not even the stabbing pain in his finger would prevent him from feeding his new friend. He took that opportunity to shove the dead carcass into the snake's mouth and quickly moved his hand away only to clamp it tightly over its mouth to prevent it from spitting it back out.

He ignored the blood that began to seep from his open wound and the thrashing snake beneath him from having something shoved in his mouth so suddenly and still Alfred held on tight.

"You'll die if you don't eat!" Alfred gasped as he struggled to keep steady on top of the snake. "Please..."

The snake's green eyes widened slightly in surprised when it heard the slight hitch in its master's voice. It could see the tears forming in his eyes but for some reason, he refused to let them fall. It could see the desperation, the determination clashing with the fear and anxiety. Alfred leaned forward slightly, his bangs brushing ever so slightly against the snake's cheek.

"I don't want you to die..."

It was frightening...yet confusing at the same time. Why would this human want him to so desperately to live? This time, the snake could feel the familiar feeling of wetness against his cheek and it knew the human could no longer hold back his tears. With much reluctance, the snake swallowed the disgusting dead carcass...if only to make the human stop crying.

**XXXXXX**

_Day XX_

_It ate food on it's own for the first time. There are many reasons why snakes refuse food, but two months without are the usually limit. I didn't want to force-feed it more than necessary, so I decided to wait for those two months._

"Feeding time!" Alfred sang happily, as he walked to the closet where his friend was currently lounging in. He opened it up lightly, holding the limp mouse in between his fingers. "And it's a big one too!

The snake slithered out until it's head and a majority of its chest was out the closet, peering at the human with its mouth open waiting patiently for its supper. Alfred chuckled at the eagerness and gently placed the rodent in the snake's waiting mouth. _However, to my huge relief, on the next Tuesday (which is today) it polished off a huge adult mouse on its own. but strangely, it doesn't show any interest in the food put in front of it's favorite closet. I have to deliver the mice directly into its mouth._

As he pulled away, the snake grinned and gave a teasing lick to Alfred's fingers with it's forked tongue. Alfred's face flushed red with embarrassment and quickly retreated, leaving the closet door slightly ajar as he ran to the bathroom to wash his hands.

The snake curled in around itself, resting his head on his scaled body and watched Alfred retreat with its bright green eyes.

_Maybe it remembers the smell of my blood...I'd rather not thing about it._

_For now, I guess I'm happy it accepted my home as its new living space. _

Alfred returned after washing his hands and brushing his teeth, a soft towel over his shoulders. He reached forward and ruffled his friends head affectionately. "Well good night," Alfred said. "Sleep well and I'll see you in the morning."

The snake blinked it's round eyes up at Alfred as the human closed the closet door with a soft click, leaving the creature for the night until tomorrow morning.

Alfred smiled softly to himself as he went through his drawers for a clean pair of pajama's and underwear. He gave one more look over to the closet before heading to the bathroom.

"Arthur..." he whispered to himself "Your name will be Arthur..."

_And so began the new relationship between Alfred and his pet snake, Arthur._

_**To be Continued**_

**Reviews motivate me to type more~**


End file.
